


The Fake & The Traitor

by aciddaisy, mercury (nekodzawa)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Action, F/M, Gen, Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Self-Destruction, phantom pain spoilers, post truth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciddaisy/pseuds/aciddaisy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekodzawa/pseuds/mercury
Summary: Веном Снейк переживает экзистенциальный кризис, Квайт помогает ему справиться с ним.





	The Fake & The Traitor

1.  
  
После того как XOF был разбит и со всеми последствиями действий Черепа разобрались, настали тихие времена. Конечно, ужасы на поле боя и кошмары никуда не делись, но это уже были будничные кошмары солдата, понятные и логичные. Никаких сверхлюдей, никаких гигантских роботов и смертоносных вирусов — только обычные парни с винтовками, обычные огонь и смерть, обычная война — как и прежде.  
Именно тогда Снейку начало сниться, что он — другой человек.   
Он видел себя рядовым из MSF, исполняющим приказы Биг Босса наравне с остальными. Сны были очень реалистичными и оставляли какой-то скорбный осадок на душе. В такие дни Снейку всё казалось неправильным. Иногда он был готов поверить, что загробный мир существует, что его старые товарищи не были правильно отомщены и теперь их призраки приходят пугать его во снах.  
  
Однажды утром он встал особенно потерянным. Поднявшись с подушки и поставив босые ступни на холодный пол, он некоторое время сидел, глядя в пустоту. Голова не включалась, как будто он бродит по тёмным коридорам и никак не найдёт выход или хотя бы выключатель.  
Через некоторое время он обнаружил себя уже на улице. Он шёл к своему кабинету, но почему-то не находил привычную дорогу.   
«Почему моя комната находится на главной платформе, было бы гораздо проще жить сразу на медицинской», — вдруг подумал он.  
Едва наступило утро, солнце ещё не пекло, было тихо и пустынно. С наблюдательной вышки, мимо которой он проходил, спустился патрульный и тут же вытянулся по стойке смирно.  
— Доброе утро, босс! — приветствовал он, отдавая честь. — Вы... в порядке?  
— Доброе утро. Я... — он взглянул на себя и понял, что не в порядке даже больше, чем думал: брюки и рубашка на нём были от разной формы. Брюки без ремня, а рубашка и вовсе не застёгнута, так что каждый мог полюбоваться его несвежей майкой, да ещё и выправленной наружу.  
Он провёл рукой по лицу и волосам и нахмурился. Нечёсаный и небритый. Если бы его сейчас увидел хороший врач, то точно предписал бы несколько дней отдыха. Хорошо, когда ты сам себе врач и никто не посмеет оспаривать твоё профессиональное мнение.  
— Слушай, если ты уже не в патруле, не мог бы подвезти меня до лаборатории? — обратился он к парнишке, который всё ещё напряженно на него смотрел.  
— Лаборатории? На научно-исследовательскую платформу?  
— Да нет же, на медицинскую, не хочу опаздывать на свою смену.  
— Д-да, конечно, будет сделано! — ответил солдат, немного замешкавшись, и они вместе пошли к джипу.  
«Ни черта не помню, чем заслужил такое хорошее отношение, но, пожалуй, воспользуюсь им. Лучше поскорее оказаться на посту, приведу себя в порядок на месте.»  
— Только не докладывай Боссу, что видел меня таким, ладно? — сказал он.  
— Миллеру?  
— Мда, Миллеру, пожалуй, тоже, давай оставим это между нами?  
— Хорошо, босс, — парень как-то немного жалобно смотрел на него и явно чувствовал себя неуютно.  
«Может, и не расскажет. Похоже, меня поставили во главе... чего-то, а он, видимо, не из тех, кто спорит с начальством.»  
  
Приехав, по словам «водителя», на медицинскую платформу, он совершенно растерялся. Всё было неправильно. Это была не медицинская платформа, или по крайней мере — не та, на которой он планировал оказаться. Где-то неподалёку играла музыка, и она тоже была какой-то неправильной.  
Он вдруг вспомнил Паз — ничего определённого, просто видение её грустного лица — и ему резко поплохело, земля крутанулась под ногами, но ему казалось, что он стоит всё ещё прямо и довольно твёрдо.  
С дальнего конца платформы к нему уже бежал человек в белом халате. Глаза смогли сфокусироваться на фигуре, только когда тот подошёл совсем близко: лицо было незнакомым, но обеспокоенным.  
— Босс! Что случилось?  
Ответить что-то внятное не получилось.  
— Пойдёмте, держитесь за меня! — продолжил человек в халате.  
  
Через минуту они были в просторной пустой палате. Снейк сидел на койке, человек в халате хотел было осмотреть больного, но тот остановил его:  
— Прекрати! Я в порядке. Буду, по крайней мере, если ты оставишь меня на пять минут и дашь умыться. Если хочешь быть полезен — найди мне какую-нибудь чистую одежду.  
— Н-но...  
— Хватит!  
— Есть, босс!  
Медик ушёл. Через минуту головокружение чуть поуменьшилось, и босс пошёл к умывальнику. Он включил воду и взглянул в зеркало. Оттуда на него смотрел не кто иной, как Биг Босс. Снейк вскрикнул, отскочил от умывальника, повалил ширму и, потеряв равновесие, следом за ширмой и сам упал на неё. Его трясло, мутило и кружило и, в конце концов, вырвало.  
Снейк снова помнил себя собой. Он — Биг Босс, MSF больше нет, прошло 9 лет, это база Diamond Dogs, и он здесь действительно главный, причём не в медицинском отряде, а вообще самый главный.  
«Чёртовы сны уже пробрались в реальность, — злобно подумал он, снимая испорченную одежду, — хорошо, что я сам врач и... ЧЁРТ!»  
— Проваливай уже, сраный призрак! — крикнул он на чужую личность в своей голове.  
В этот момент вошёл медик и бросился к боссу. Босс больше не сопротивлялся его заботе и позволил помочь себе.  
  
Весь день Снейк провёл в этой палате. Медик (Crying Ant, теперь он помнил его имя) бегло осмотрел, но ничего, кроме сильного стресса, не выявил. Снейк поспал немного, но проснулся опять в бреду, спрашивал о давно погибших людях, просил не отстранять от работы и не рассказывать Биг Боссу о том, что попал в лазарет. В этот раз он пришёл в себя быстрее и уже без шока.  
Миллер и Оцелот заходили навестить, но Снейк притворился, что в полном порядке, и отшутился, что, наверное, те ягоды, которые он нашёл позавчера на миссии, не зря были такими горькими и не стоило съедать их все.  
  
На следующий день Снейк был уже в хорошей форме и не чувствовал никаких последствий произошедшего.  
  
А ещё через день Оцелот вручил ему кассету с надписью «От человека, который продал мир».  
  
2.  
  
Diamond Dogs работали как часы. Во всяком случае, так выглядело со стороны, ведь миссии выполнялись быстро и эффективно, а база развивалась. На самом же деле мораль персонала потихоньку падала. Ходили слухи, что после свершившейся мести Биг Босс стал только сильнее горевать по старым товарищам и его моральный компас начал барахлить.  
Миллер испытывал новый приступ паранойи. Он ещё не был посвящен в правду о Веноме, но слишком хорошо чувствовал, как изменился его друг в последние три месяца, чувствовал, что от него скрывают что-то важное. Это заставляло его искать новое предательство внутри организации и за её пределами.  
От всех вопросов Снейк уходил, даже не пытаясь скрыть своё нежелание обсуждать любые темы, кроме миссий, и в конце концов начал в принципе избегать всех на базе, особенно Миллера и Оцелота. Он молча выбирал самые безнадёжные миссии и уходил в поле на неделю или две. Возвращаясь, молча отдавал добытые чертежи, оружие или спасённого пленника и уходил к себе (если миссия прошла хорошо) или в лазарет (если не очень). А в последние 10 дней уже ни Миллер, ни Оцелот не знали, что происходит, поскольку Снейк вообще перестал участвовать в делах, стал внезапно исчезать и так же внезапно возвращаться.  
  
Оцелот прогуливался по базе, стараясь следить, чтобы ситуация оставалась под контролем. Веному нужно было время, чтобы разобраться в себе и смириться, и если это произойдёт так скоро, как рассчитывал Оцелот, то всё наладится само собой. В этом случае скоро он сможет покинуть это место. Он думал об этом одновременно с приятным предвкушением и с грустью. Много хороших воспоминаний связывало его с этим островком в центре океана, пусть большинство из них и были ложью. Последнее его не сильно волновало, ведь эту ложь он сам для себя и придумал. И вообще: он не из тех людей, кто вкладывает в это слово излишний драматизм.  
«Я же не Миллер, в конце концов», — подумал он и самодовольно фыркнул.  
За поворотом Оцелот услышал оживлённые голоса. Он подошёл ближе и аккуратно, чтобы не выдать себя, выглянул. Разговаривали пятеро. Ещё около 20 человек стояло позади них. Все были в полном обмундировании, вооружены до зубов, некоторые с ракетницами, сумки и пара ящиков с боеприпасами солидной горкой лежали рядом. Царила беспокойная и напряженная обстановка.  
— Ты не видел его лицо! — говорил один.  
— Да какое лицо, пусть он и Биг Босс, всё равно — всего лишь человек, ОДИН человек! — отвечал второй.  
— Думаешь, он не перестрелял бы нас всех за неподчинение? Мы здесь, чтобы выполнять приказы, а не спорить! — добавил третий.  
Солдаты начали перекрикивать друг друга. Послушав разговор ещё некоторое время, Оцелот вышел из-за укрытия и быстрым шагом направился к спорящим, расталкивая всех на пути. Он чувствовал, как его волосы встают дыбом.  
— ТО ЕСТЬ КАК ОН ВЗЯЛ ВАШУ МИССИЮ? — закричал он, схватив командира за грудки.  
Командир рассказал, как они уже собирались выдвигаться, но им навстречу вышел Биг Босс и приказал остаться на базе. Сказал, что пойдёт вместо них и никому нельзя говорить об этом. В документах будет по-прежнему значиться, что они выполнили эту миссию, рассказал, где они могут отсидеться на базе, чтобы никто не узнал, что они не улетали, а когда он вернётся — всё будет как раньше.  
— Это уже не в первый раз, — заканчивал свой рассказ командир, — но это были в основном разведывательные миссии или диверсии для небольших отрядов. Биг Босс — гений на поле боя, я могу поверить, что он один способен сделать то, на что нужно 5-10 обычных солдат, но это... — он уронил голову и, кажется, сдерживал слёзы.  
Оцелот оттолкнул его и побежал прочь.  
  
Через несколько минут Оцелот уже был на гауптвахте. Он бежал вниз по лестнице и кричал:  
— КВАЙЕТ! Просыпайся!  
Он достал револьвер из кобуры и постучал им по прутьям рядом с койкой девушки. Квайет вскочила, кожа вокруг глаз покрылась чёрной пылью.  
— Скорее, — почти задыхаясь продолжил Оцелот, — ты нужна Снейку. Никто больше не сможет ему помочь, ты одна способна его спасти! Ты обязана!  
  
3.  
  
Веном сидел в засаде. Он никогда не ходил на подобные миссии, так что пренебрегать разведкой (как в прошлый раз) нельзя. Он, конечно, понимал, что разведка вряд ли чем-то поможет, поскольку миссия была явно самоубийственной.  
Перед ним стояла задача ворваться на испытательный полигон при военном производстве и уничтожить новую партию танков и тяжелой артиллерии. Завод и полигон находились на равнине и были окружены 7-метровым бетонным забором с колючей проволокой, через 500 метров вокруг которого шёл ещё один, безобидный с виду забор из тонкой проволоки. Этот был под напряжением, а каждые 100 метров вдоль него — хорошо вооружённые посты охраны. Только с одной стороны от базы был густой лес, но и тот отделяли 50 метров свободного пространства, которое отлично просматривалось.  
Веном уже преодолел обе преграды. С одной из высоких крыш он осматривал в бинокль полигон. То, что он видел, было отличной испытательной площадкой. Она имитировала городские условия любой сложности: низкие здания и узкие улочки, высокие здания и просматриваемые проспекты, переулки, из которых могли бы напасть силы сопротивления, переулки побольше, в которых можно было бы спрятать технику для внезапного подкрепления. Вывод был один: кто лучше знает территорию, тот и победит. Хоть с 10 танками, хоть с 10 пулями.  
У Венома была хорошая память. Он бы не стал врачом, если бы не мог запомнить сотни костей, мышц, связок, сосудов и их возможных повреждений, но перевес был всё равно не в его пользу. Пока что он насчитал двенадцать джипов, семь грузовиков, пятнадцать танков, восемь готовых к бою орудий и ещё около двадцати в резерве, накрытых чехлами, полсотни человек военных и тридцать гражданских. Все они, должно быть, знали местность как свои пять пальцев. Здания ограничивали видимость, а персонал полигона постоянно передвигался. По информации разведки они готовились к учениям — идеальный момент, чтобы замаскировать реальное нападение. Но 15 минут назад (спасибо направленному микрофону) Веном узнал, что учения будут проводиться на базе заказчика. Новая цель миссии состояла в том, чтобы не допустить перемещений техники к заказчику, так что выход оставался один: выбрать момент и безрассудно ворваться в этот парк развлечений, пока ворота не открылись и караван не двинулся прочь.  
Веном улыбнулся. Он давно ждал чего-то такого.  
Прошлая миссия не дала ему того, что он искал. Она была безвыходной только для того, кто дорожил своей жизнью. Веном же шёл в бой так, словно вместо дополнительных патронов у него с собой были дополнительные жизни. Он не рисковал: он пробовал рискованные пути, как будто хотел запомнить опасные места для следующего раза — когда эта жизнь отлетит в сторону, как стреляная гильза, и в патронник ляжет следующая. Для таких безумцев правила были совершенно другими. Пули огибали его, взрывы только подталкивали в нужном направлении, поднятая тревога заставляла противников двигаться предсказуемо и становиться лёгкими мишенями. Раны помогали сосредоточиться на физической боли и её преодолении. В такие моменты ему не приходилось мириться с происходящим и искать ответы, потому что все ресурсы уходили на одну простую цель: выжить и выполнить миссию.  
Вот только миссии заканчивались, а раны затягивались, и приходило время сортировать мысли: в одну стопку — свои, в другую — чужие. С тех пор как Веном получил объяснение своим снам и начал вспоминать прошлую жизнь, его сознание напоминало пазл, собранный из двух разных комплектов деталей: случайным образом некоторые из них подходили друг к другу, но картинка не складывалась. Он не мог понять, какую часть личности у него отобрали и что заменили подделками. Это было невыносимо. Эти мысли могли заглушить только звуки выстрелов, хотя с каждой миссией — всё слабее.  
  
Внезапный отдалённый шум заставил его убрать бинокль и осмотреться. Шум быстро приближался и был очень хорошо знаком: это бежала Квайет. Веном с такой силой сжал кулаки и зубы, что мог навредить себе.  
В облаке пыли и мерцающих огоньков она материализовалась рядом с ним. К такому невозможно было привыкнуть; сначала появляется туман, а потом из него собирается человек: начиная с костей и внутренних органов, мышц, и наконец — кожа. На мгновение, если быть внимательным, можно увидеть её похожей на обгоревший труп, но в следующее мгновение она снова так же красива, как и смертоносна.  
  
Квайет даже не взглянула на Венома, а сразу вскинула винтовку и стала искать цель.  
Ахав шумно вздохнул, поднялся и встал перед ней, заставляя опустить оружие. Он наклонился к её лицу так близко, как только мог, и хрипло приказал:  
— Убирайся отсюда. Сейчас же.  
Квайет смотрела на него абсолютно без эмоций. В её спокойном взгляде можно было прочитать всё что угодно: гнев, преданность, нетерпение, безразличие... Веном прочитал упрямство. Он схватил её за руку и резким движением поднял с колен.  
— Сама пришла? — шептал он. — Или Оцелот прислал? — с каждой фразой он встряхивал её. — ААААГХ! Да не важно! Мне плевать, что ты здесь делаешь, но ты здесь не нужна! — Он отпустил её руку и с силой оттолкнул.  
Квайет посмотрела на него своим спокойным, ничего не выражающим взглядом, переступила с ноги на ногу, после чего снова встала на одно колено и нацелила винтовку в сторону полигона.  
Веном сердито вздохнул.  
— Ладно, — процедил он сквозь зубы, — но мне не нужна твоя помощь. Я пришёл сюда без поддержки именно для того, чтобы сделать всё в одиночку. Не мешай мне. — Он смотрел на неё пристально. — ТЫ ПОНЯЛА? — он снова взял её за руку, но уже не сжимая так сильно, только чтобы обратить на себя внимание.  
Квайет лишь слегка отвела взгляд от прицела и еле заметно кивнула. Это означало, что она поняла приказ и согласна ему подчиняться, но всё равно сделает по-своему. Этого было достаточно.  
  
Спустя некоторое время стемнело. Почти половина персонала покинула полигон, остальные занимались погрузкой и, за исключением редких патрулей, никто особенно не смотрел по сторонам. Веном определил приоритетные цели и составил план действий: сначала заминировать колонну танков, выстроившихся у выезда с полигона, потом обездвижить тягачи и грузовики, а потом... просто разнести столько техники и артиллерии, сколько получится. Идиотский получился план. Впрочем, такова и была идея с самого начала: он жаждал ринуться в бой, в котором невозможно победить, и надеялся остаться там навсегда.  
Он надел балаклаву и спустился с крыши. Постовой на выезде увлеченно читал книгу, поэтому подкрасться и оглушить его не составило труда.  
Выполняя первый пункт плана, Веном наткнулся на патруль из двух человек, с которым тоже особенно не церемонился: одного ударил головой о броню танка, так что солдат мгновенно потерял сознание, а второй пытался оказать сопротивление, но в итоге Веном зарезал его его же ножом. Он работал грубо и грязно, бросая вызов своей совести: уж лучше убитые им враги, с перерезанными шеями и разорванными пулями головами, будут являться к нему в минуты затишья и заставлять с криком просыпаться, чем его собственные призраки продолжат терзать его.  
Он уже был на середине второго пункта плана, как вдруг рация, которую он забрал у убитого патрульного, зашумела:  
«Внимание! Обнаружено повреждение в топливной системе первого тягача, похоже на диверсию, всем постам: отчёт!» — послышался строгий голос  
«Пост 10-15, всё тихо» — хрипловатым басом ответил кто-то.  
«Пост 10-20, у нас тоже всё в порядке» — подключился бодрый голос.  
Потом молчание. Через несколько секунд опять заговорил первый голос:  
«Пост 10-10, докладывайте!»  
Тишина.  
«Пост 10-10!»  
Веном взял рацию в руку, помедлил немного, после чего ответил:  
— Это пост 10-10, у нас порядок.  
— Почему молчали, пост 10-10? — ответила рация.  
Не успел Веном придумать, что ответить, как вмешался новый голос:  
«Это.. по... пост 10-0, на меня напали! Я только что... хах... пришёл в себя. Кажется, вижу пост 10-10: похоже, они мертвы!»  
«ВОТ ДЕРЬМО! Всем постам, боевая тревога! Найти нарушителя!» — кричал в рацию первый голос.  
Веном прятался между двумя грузовиками посреди большой освещенной площади, что и так не было хорошим укрытием, а теперь, когда его искали, стало совсем никчёмным.  
«Ну что ж, раз так — отвлечём их немного», — подумал Веном, достал передатчик и нажал на кнопку. Вдалеке, со стороны выезда с территории, прогремела серия взрывов. Он вскинул винтовку и вышел из тени. Пожар осветил полигон ярче прежнего, в динамиках по всему полигону завыла сирена.  
  
В пылу боя он наконец почувствовал себя живым, настоящим. У него были руки, чтобы нажимать на спусковой крючок и бросать гранаты, у него были ноги, чтобы добраться до цели, глаза — чтобы видеть, как очередной враг падает раненым или убитым. Он слышал, как рикошетят пули от стен слева и справа от него, чуял запах гари и металла. Он не замечал, что на самом деле глаз у него всего один, а вместо второй руки — хитроумный механизм. Он просто шёл напролом, используя всё что есть.  
  
Внезапно всё остановилось. Никто больше не стрелял, противники кончились. Веном стоял посреди площади, а вокруг него лежали окровавленные тела. Некоторые ещё были живы, но потеряли сознание от болевого шока и истекали кровью, так что их очередь тоже уже подходила. Он почувствовал боль в нескольких точках своего тела — это были раны от пуль — некоторые всё-таки попали в цель. Привычное чувство, даже в чём-то правильное. Он напрягся, чтобы преодолеть боль, и стал осматриваться вокруг себя. Услышав металлический щёлчок где-то за спиной, он резко обернулся. Буквально в 15 метрах от него стоял солдат и целился из ракетницы. Веном нажал на спусковой крючок, но услышал только слабый щелчок — магазин был пуст. Вдруг голова солдата разорвалась кровавыми брызгами, и он стал падать.  
«Квайет!» — пронеслось в голове Венома.  
Последним рефлексом рука убитого бойца сжала оружие, и палец нажал на спусковой крючок. Снаряд вылетел и понёсся к цели. Всё происходило как будто в замедленном действии: Веном отшатнулся назад и рефлекторно поднял правую руку, чтобы закрыться от надвигающейся опасности. Снаряд летел, но слишком низко. В конце концов он ударился о землю, совсем немного не долетев до цели.  
Венома отбросило взрывом. Он ненадолго потерял ориентацию в пространстве, быстро приходя в себя. Он хотел встать, но правая нога не послушалась, а только резанула невыносимой болью. Правую руку он не чувствовал в принципе. Взглянув на неё, он увидел висящую плеть, изогнутую в большем количестве мест, чем полагается человеческой руке. На месте неправильных изгибов торчали острые края обломков костей.  
«Одна нога и рука у меня всё ещё есть, так что не время сдаваться», — подумал Веном и начал подниматься. Боль врезалась в его мозг, но он как будто не чувствовал её, а просто констатировал. Он видел, как с противоположной стороны площади к нему приближается подкрепление противника: десяток солдат, может больше. Сжимая зубы и глотая кровь, он снял со спины ракетницу и нацелил её, держа на вытянутой руке перед собой.  
Выстрел!  
Веном оступился и случайно опёрся на сломанную ногу. Вскрикнув, он потерял равновесие и упал на спину. От удара о землю он испытал странное чувство: как будто его нервные окончания не могли воспринять боль сильнее той, что была до этого. Он просто лежал в полном вакууме ощущений, и только огонь окружал его.  
В этот момент его окутало дымом, и он увидел над собой лицо Квайет, как всегда спокойное. Она протянула к нему руки, мир вокруг слегка пошатнулся, а потом отлетел назад — и он уже был вдалеке от площади. Сгустился дым — и снова рывок, а потом ещё, и ещё.  
  
Квайет очень старательно исполняла приказ «не вмешиваться». Она наблюдала за тем, как искусно Веном проходит одну преграду за другой. Но в момент тревоги всё пошло не так. Слишком много миссий вместе было за плечами, чтобы она могла не заметить, насколько слепо он шёл на пули. Он сражался ещё свирепее, чем всегда, но шёл вперёд, будто бы желая не вернуться из этой битвы живым. Квайет несколько раз была готова выстрелить в одного или другого противника, но Веном справился с охраной полигона сам. Пока не появился этот, с ракетницей. Квайет видела всё: и как он прицелился точно в Венома, и как уже нажимает на спусковой крючок, и как Веном поднимает своё оружие, но делает это на какие-то мгновения медленнее, чем нужно чтобы спасти свою жизнь... И вот тогда она стреляет. И успевает в последний момент. Веном всё ещё жив.  
Квайет видит, что он и правда решил сражаться до самого конца, несмотря на то, что в этом больше не оставалось никакого смысла. Она понимает, что он намерен умереть здесь и сейчас, и бросается на помощь.  
  
4.  
  
Они оказались то ли в пещере, то ли в норе, под сплетением корней деревьев. Их окружал лес, где-то справа сияло зарево огня на полигоне.  
Квайет посадила Венома спиной к земляной стене «пещеры» и сняла с его головы балаклаву. Он тяжело дышал.  
— Квайет, — в его голосе слышалась жестокость, — я же просил тебя не вмешиваться!  
Квайет посмотрела на него очень обеспокоенно и положила руку ему на щёку. Выражения сменялись на её лице: сожаление, боль, страх и, наконец... спокойствие. Она наклонилась совсем близко к его лицу, легко коснулась своими губами его губ и тут же снова отклонилась назад. Веном едва почувствовал это на фоне болевого шока и плавно накрывающей пелены забытия.   
— Ты же понимаешь, что я — не он? Я — подделка, двойник! Это лицо — не моё! Вся эта жизнь... — он не договорил, потому что Квайет закрыла ему рот рукой. Она помотала головой, отпустила его рот и приложила руку к своей груди где-то над сердцем, потом к его, потом наклонилась и поцеловала уже так, чтобы он точно почувствовал: крепко, нежно, долго. У её губ был странный кисловато-земляной привкус, и мир вокруг Венома стал таять, исчезать, сужаясь до одного этого ощущения — последнего?   
Квайет резко отстранилась, пощёлкала пальцами у него перед глазами, выдёргивая обратно в реальность, сердито вытаращила глаза и вопросительно подняла бровь.  
  
— Да здесь я, здесь. Я тебя понял. Только вот я скоро умру, и всё это не имеет значения, — он усмехнулся и тут же скорчился от боли: похоже, несколько рёбер тоже были сломаны. — Ты зря принесла меня сюда.  
От этих слов Квайет сначала нахмурилась, а потом хитро улыбнулась. Она начала расстёгивать один за другим все ремешки с подсумками и снимать их со Снейка. Она не церемонилась и разрезала ножом стропы обмундирования и ткань одежды там, где было нельзя достаточно аккуратно избавиться от них, не причиняя страданий раненому. В своей прошлой жизни Веном часто такое проделывал сам: грязная одежда — последнее, что нужно человеку в таком состоянии. Хотя движения Квайет были далеко не такими профессиональными и немного странными.   
— Брось это, здесь не справиться без нормального оборудования, — он попробовал взять её за руку, но не смог.  
Квайет на секунду остановилась, но тут же продолжила.  
— Ну вот зачем тебе это?.. — страдальчески протянул он, когда она почти закончила.  
Квайет встала и сделала пару шагов назад. Её окутало плотное облако тумана, и было слышно, как пояс со снаряжением звонко упал на землю, вместе с остальной одеждой. Когда туман исчез, она стояла уже совершенно обнаженная. Так она выглядела гораздо естественнее, чем в бессмысленных бикини и драных колготках: величественная, как дочь древнего божества войны. Она подошла, опустилась рядом с ним на колени, провела рукой по его груди, по боку, остановилась на бедре и взглянула блестящими глазами. Кажется, у неё на щеках появился еле заметный румянец.  
  
— Ах, вот зачем, — Веном кривовато улыбнулся, поражаясь наивной нелепости этой идеи. — Не думаю, что смогу. Хотя, может быть, тебе и не важно...  
Квайет печально подняла брови и стала обеспокоенно оглядывать разбросанные вокруг вещи.  
— Ха, — выдохнул Веном. — Ты и правда не сдаёшься. Может, это не такой плохой способ отправиться в Вальгаллу, — горящий на грани агонии разум начал рождать мистические образы. — Но тебе придётся меня подлатать, чтобы я хоть немного продержался. Там, — он наклонил голову в сторону сумки с аптечкой, — голубой баллон с оранжевой полосой. И капсулы, красная и фиолетовая.  
Квайет достала баллончик, открыла крышку и скорчилась, высунув язык. Этот спрей предназначался, чтобы ускорить свёртывание крови, и, насколько это возможно, запечатывал раны (на самом деле это был практически чистый цианакрилат). Капсулы со встроенными иглами содержали сильнейшее обезболивающее и стимулятор. Этот комплект солдаты между собой называли «некромант».  
Химия ударила в мозг, и Веном понял, что при правильном раскладе «некромант» может поднять не только мертвеца из могилы. В следующий же момент Квайет уже села на него верхом и прильнула довольно странным образом, как будто стараясь касаться его всем телом: руки вдоль его рук, грудь к груди, лоб ко лбу, глаза совсем близко, а губы лишь слегка задевали его губы при движении вперёд и назад. Она тихо и отрывисто дышала, была напряжена и как будто сдерживала эмоции. И в то же время она казалась невероятно открытой: с каждым движением она как будто оказывалась всё ближе, прижималась всё плотнее. Веному даже начало казаться, будто верхний слой её кожи растворялся там, где она его касалась, а её пальцы погрузились в его ладонь и стали его пальцами. Он ощутил уже знакомый кисло-земляной вкус её кожи — как будто всем телом, — почувствовал гадкий вкус пороха и цианокрилата в своих ранах, соль и горечь земли, на которой лежал. Вокруг глаз Квайет то появлялись, то исчезали чёрные пятна. Их двоих окутывало облако тумана и огоньков. Плотная завеса полностью отделяла их от внешнего мира.   
Вместе с возбуждением нарастала и боль от ранений. Смесь ощущений была дикой и странной. В один момент он чуть ли не терял сознание от головокружения, в другой — всплывал из бездны, видел, слышал и чувствовал каждую мелкую деталь реальности: сердцебиение Квайет, теплоту её кожи, движение воздуха вокруг и, конечно же, каждую свою сломанную кость и каждую разорванную мышцу. Это было и похоже и не похоже на секс — возможно, возвращался болевой шок. Он не вполне понимал, как его тело всё ещё оставалось способным двигаться, но при этом чувствовал, будто воскресает. Квайет больше не сдерживала чувств, и её нежность, такая невозможная на фоне далёкого пожара и ревущих сирен, как будто удерживала его в мире живых. Достигнув высшей точки, они кончили одновременно. Веном выдохнул облачко чёрного тумана.  
  
Всё произошло довольно быстро. Веном тяжело дышал и чувствовал, что не так уж и умирает. Он пошевелил правой рукой и понял, что чувствует пальцы. Нога тоже казалась целой. Боль всё ещё была ужасная, но кости уже не торчали из ран и кровотечение остановилось.  
— Ты... Что?.. — Он хотел спросить, что произошло, но даже не знал, с чего начать.  
Квайет пристально посмотрела ему в глаза, похоже, с некоторым смущением, и исчезла в облаке тумана.  
Веном с грустью посмотрел на свой испорченный костюм, из последних сил потянулся к нему и подтащил к себе, чтобы хотя бы прикрыться. Он чувствовал, что вот-вот потеряет сознание, как перед ним снова появилась Квайет. Она держала в руках какую-то одежду — похоже, униформу с завода.  
— Я... потерял слишком много крови, — сказал Веном и отключился.  
  
5.  
  
Сложно было сказать, сколько времени прошло, но, видимо, не больше пары часов: небо было по-прежнему тёмным. Веном проснулся от резкого приступа боли, но в целом чувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Он был одет, рука и нога перевязаны. Квайет спала рядом, слегка обняв его. Он огляделся и увидел в паре метров от себя солдата, который лежал на пригорке. Не было ясно, жив он или мёртв. От одной из его рук тянулась трубка, конец которой лежал рядом с Веномом и заканчивался иглой. Судя по всему, Квайет принесла сюда этого несчастного и устроила переливание крови. Её, похоже, совсем не волновало, что при этом стало с донором.  
Веном потянулся к своим подсумкам и стал искать там обезболивающие. Вколол сразу два, чтобы уж наверняка. Мир вокруг сразу стал проще и понятнее.  
В памяти пронеслись недавние события: серия кроваво-огненных вспышек. Это была казнь, которую он сам себе устроил, ритуал экзорцизма. Он должен был злиться на Квайет за то, что она прервала его саморазрушительную церемонию, но вместо этого чувствовал только умиротворение и радость. Ему нравилось быть живым и спасённым. Впервые за долгое время он был в другой роли в этом героическом поступке, что отделяло его от роли Биг Босса лучше, чем героическая смерть в неравном бою.  
Веном стал шарить по подсумкам в поисках сигары, забыв, что избавился от неё накануне. Его движения разбудили Квайет. Она резко поднялась и настороженно окинула его взглядом.  
— Я в порядке, в порядке, — сказал ей Веном, — спасибо за кровь. Хоть это и немного жутковато, — он покосился на тело без явных признаков жизни. — Он мёртв?  
Квайет подошла к солдату, пощупала его пульс и, оглянувшись через плечо, кивнула.  
Веном откинул голову назад и взглянул на небо. На небе мерцали звёзды.  
— И что дальше? — сказал он тихо. — Отведёшь меня к вертолёту? Вернёмся на базу и будем притворяться, что ничего не происходит, как Оцелот и остальные? — он повернул голову в сторону Квайет и страдальчески посмотрел на неё. — Я бы не хотел.  
Квайет, нахмурившись, подошла ближе, присела и начала копаться в его вещах, пока не нашла iDroid. Покрутив его в руках, она пристально посмотрела на Венома, после чего со всей силы метнула прибор в воздух, выхватила пистолет и, не целясь, выстрелила. Осколки металла и микросхем разлетелись в разные стороны.  
— Ха-ха, значит, не вернёмся?  
Квайет кивнула.  
— Просто сбежим? Но куда? С этим лицом мне далеко не уйти.  
Квайет села к нему на колени, взяла его лицо в руки и внимательно посмотрела. Для начала она сняла повязку с его правого глаза. Потом она запустила руку в его волосы, немного подумала, взяла нож и начала срезать прядь за прядью. Стрижка получилась так себе, но важно было не это, а насколько иначе Веном выглядел с ней.  
— Может, дашь мне зеркало? — спросил он, но Квайет крепко схватила его лицо, давая понять, что хочет, чтобы он не двигался, и приложила палец к губам. Она снова подняла пистолет, но вместо того чтобы стрелять — разобрала его, выбрала наиболее смазанные детали и, снимая масло с них пальцами, нанесла на щёки и подбородок Венома. Затем она снова взяла в руки нож, сосредоточилась так, что вокруг её глаз собрались дымные пятна, и начала бритьё.  
Веном никогда прежде не испытывал такого напряжения и нервного возбуждения. Когда Квайет подняла его подбородок пальцем и приставила нож к шее, он зажмурился и весь сжался. Несколько звонких движений — и бритьё было закончено. Квайет осмотрелась вокруг в поисках хоть чего-то похожего на зеркало, но не нашла ничего лучше, чем лезвие всё того же ножа. Веном взял его и попытался рассмотреть себя. Уже начинало светать, поэтому кое-что всё-таки он увидел. Не то чтобы лицо Биг Босса было неузнаваемо, но первое впечатление создавалось уже совершенно другое.  
— У меня новое лицо и новая одежда. Осталось придумать новое имя, — сказал он.  
Квайет потянулась к небольшой горстке вещей и достала ту самую книгу, которую Веном видел у постового: «2000 лье под водой».  
— Значит, Немо? Хах... Мне подходит. — Он улыбнулся.  
  
Начинался рассвет. На полигоне организовывали поисковую группу. Немо и Квайет больше не могли оставаться на месте — пора было бежать. Они поднялись и потихоньку побрели в глубь леса. Нога Немо всё ещё плохо слушалась, но он мог идти почти без посторонней помощи, и только один этот факт давал им преимущество над погоней.  
  
Поиски в этом лесу окончились безрезультатно. Так же как и все остальные поиски, снаряженные Оцелотом, Миллером и самим Биг Боссом. Немо и Квайет больше никто никогда не видел.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на вдохновении от прослушивания любимой музыки. На основной сюжет вдохновила песня Muse - Showbiz, на развязку - Resistance.
> 
> Спасибо за поддержку команде WTF Stealth Games 2019!  
> Особая благодарность бетам:  
> Ричард, старый упырь ♡  
> Mescaline|MDMA ♡  
> murrrmur ♡  
> Самая особая благодарность моему superior twin [Daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciddaisy/pseuds/aciddaisy).


End file.
